One Heart
by Euphoric Happenings
Summary: Song fic to 'One Heart' by Celine Dion HieixKurama... my first yaoi work, fic or songfic. Yusuke 'talks' Hiei into spending the day with Kurama, but Hiei gets a little more then he expected...


Now, I know this isn't very good, I suck at writing romance… But I heard One Heart, and I just thought of this little yaoi one-shot…

Just remember, I suck at writing romance, so please don't blame me(actually, blame me completely, but don't set your hopes too high…) if you hate it…

Also, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or One Heart. Those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Celine Dion...

And now, without further ado, my story!(that sucks…)

------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------

Yusuke frowned. Things were just way too boring around here. An idea suddenly popped into his head. Risky, but it would add some fun to his life.

"Oy, Hiei!" he called. A rustle in the tree in front of him showed that Hiei was there. "Do something for me."

Hiei, now visible, was standing on a branch. "What" he said, scowling slightly.

"Do human activities with Kurama for the day ."

"No."

Yusuke shrugged. "Fine. Then I guess you won't mind if I- Hey Yukina!" he called out. Hiei glared at him.

"You tell, you die." Hiei said, pulling out his katana.

"Yes, Yusuke?" Yukina asked, coming out of the temple. Immediately Hiei took off.

Yusuke smirked. This was going to be fun.

one heart you are following

Hiei knocks on Kurama's door, and Kurama comes to answer it,

(You can run, and you can begin)

(In a place where you don't fit in)

(Cause love will find a way)

Kurama and Hiei are walk around town, searching for something to do. They stop outside a building, before going in.

(When you're down you can start again)

(Turn around anything you're in)

(Cause love will find a place)

Kurama stands at the counter, as the clerk hands him two pairs of roller skates.

(If you got:)

(One heart you are following)

(One dream keeps you wondering)

(love lights your way through the night)

Hiei looks at Kurama as Kurama puts his skates on, before shaking his head and putting his on.

(One wish keeps you trying)

(What's your silver lining)

(Love lights your way through the night)

Kurama stands up and makes his way to the skating floor, followed by Hiei.

(You can fall a thousand times)

(You can feel like you've lost your mind)

(Love will find a way)

Hiei trips and falls to the ground. Kurama comes up to him, and, with a smile, extends his arm and pulls him up.

(Any minute)

(You can change your life)

(In a moment)

(You can make it right)

(Cause love will find a place)

Kurama and Hiei are walking in the park. Kurama sees an ice cream stand and walks over to it. He buys two cones and hands one to Hiei.

(If you got:)

(One heart you are following)

(One dream keeps you wondering)

(love lights your way through the night)

Hiei takes the ice cream cone and gives it a hesitant lick. Kurama smiles, before starting on his own cone.

(One wish keeps you trying)

(What's your silver lining)

(Love lights your way through the night)

Kurama and Hiei sit down on a bench, both done with their ice cream. They face opposite directions on opposite sides of the bench.

Everybody needs something to hold on to

Everybody needs something to hold on to

Kurama glances over his shoulder for a second before turning back around. Less then a second later, Hiei sneaks a glance at Kurama.

(If you got:)

(One heart you are following)

(One dream keeps you wondering)

(love lights your way through the night)

They both look over their shoulder at the same time, and their eyes meet. They slowly move closer to each other, until they are less than half a foot apart, their eyes still locked onto each other.

(One wish keeps you trying)

(Find your silver lining)

(Love lights your way through the night)

Kurama slowly leans forwards, and Hiei does. Their lips stop for a second, inches from each other.

I know it will

(Keeps you trying)

One heart

(Find your silver lining)

Their lips meet, and they share a long, passionate kiss in the twilight.

(Love lights your way through the night)


End file.
